<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night in Sabaody by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398011">A night in Sabaody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae'>Haru D Nae (Anaelita)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Reader-Inserts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3D2Y (One Piece), Age Difference, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking &amp; Talking, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome – F/F/M, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is what happens when I'm sleep deprived and horny, yes I'm aware this is technically chronophilia/gerontophilia since Reader is in her mid-thirties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice encounter in Sabaody turns sweet and spicy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shakky (One Piece)/Reader, Silvers Rayleigh/Reader, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Reader-Inserts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night in Sabaody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame <a href="http://ask-rayleigh.tumblr.com/post/140537636049/is-shakki-okay-with-your-love-for-young-girls">these</a> <a href="https://ask-rayleigh.tumblr.com/post/155755187784/did-shakky-steal-young-girls-from-you-before">posts</a> for the initial idea and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019105">this fic</a> for the motivational boost to wrap it up. For real, it took me 4 years to write the first half of this fic, and <em>4 days</em> for the other half u_u</p><p>Anyway, I hope it'll be up to your expectations. Have fun :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had always wanted to be a pirate. You were still young when Roger was executed so you couldn't go out to sea right then, but during the Summit War you realized something was really amiss with this world, and you couldn't bear living a normal life anymore. Whitebeard's words about the One Piece were the last motivation you needed to finally set sail.</p><p>You've been on the Grand Line for little more than a year now with your crew, and you've finally reached Sabaody Archipelago. Nobody's heard about the Strawhats since their captain, the fool, came back to Marineford to ring the Ox Bell a few months before you decided to set sail. That's good news for you, since the Marine has moved their headquarters to the New World and reduced patrols on the groves, allowing you and your crew to walk around freely. Which is really appreciated since the last island you were on was quite the challenge : you'd rather stay low for a while than get back to business right away.</p><p>You've left your ship in care of a coating mechanic, and you and your mates have split up for the few days it takes to get her ready. Good thing you're in a lawless zone and you might encounter bounties higher than yours. That way you're not an easy prey for hunters of any kind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After a nice stroll in town, you see a bar whose name shouldn't inspire trust, but sparks your curiosity nonetheless : "Shakky's Rip-Off Bar". You walk towards the entrance and hold a hand out to catch the handle, but the door is suddenly flown open. You jump to the side and yelp in surprise.</p><p>A body flies horizontally next to you and crashes a few meters away. The body belongs to a man groaning in pain on the floor, who might be in need of a doctor to fix his bleeding, undoubtedly broken nose.</p><p>You look towards the bar, eyes wide, expecting a burly antagonist to appear... but instead your eyes fall on a tall, slim-waisted and short-haired brunette, with wide hips and a cleavage that's hard not to look at.</p><p>She picks the cigarette dangling from her lips with the tips of her fingers and addresses the injured man on the floor : "Next time you're hitting on someone, make sure they're consenting before trying anything dubious."</p><p>The man spits blood on the floor, scrambles up, trying not to show too much that he's in pain, awkwardly bows to the woman that apparently gave him a good beating, mutters something that sounds like "Yes Ma'am", turns around then runs away.</p><p>The woman huffs and drags a puff from her cigarette, then looks at you. She seems to study you for while, but she finally says, "Why don't you come inside ? There's an awful lot of bad company out there today." She resumes smoking and softly smiles.</p><p>She looks badass and kind. She obviously dragged a harasser out of her bar just now, so she wouldn't let you be bothered by a random person, were you too drunk to handle them... yeah, here looks like a good place to hang out for the end of the afternoon. "Sure", you nod, offer a small smile, and follow her inside.</p><p>The bar is quite small, and quite empty. There are just three customers : a couple of strong-looking men sitting at the end of the bar chugging beers and chatting lively ; and an old man sitting at the wooden table on the left, drinking something that looks like an old bourbon, silently reading a dusty book whose cover is illegible.</p><p>You sit on the closest stool and watch the brunette walk behind the bar.</p><p>She throws the butt of her finished cigarette in the ashtray, and retrieves a new one from a pack she grabs under the bar. When she's done lighting the brand new death stick, she asks for your order.</p><p>You look around for a blackboard or anything with the prices on it, but there's nothing like that in the room so you shrug and settle for a simple beer.</p><p>The bartender grabs a glass, fills it with the precious liquid, and when you pay it's not even that expensive so you really don't understand the bar's name. Well, if by any chance she has something to eat you've found a nice place to end the day.</p><p>Sipping down on your beer, you take a look around and spot Soul King's show poster behind the bar, apparently he's giving a concert in Sabaody in a couple of months. You've heard his music already, and it's quite catchy. You don't realize you're smiling and staring at the poster, when the brunette speaks.</p><p>"Are you a fan of Soul King, too ?", she asks with a knowing look.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah, I like his music."</p><p>"Well if you ever get the chance to see him live, he's amazing."</p><p>You smile. "Yeah ? I only ever listened to one of my nakama's TD."</p><p>"Trust me, he's something else, really", she says, winking at you before returning to her other customers on the other side of the bar.</p><p>You absentmindedly gaze at the jut of her hips as she goes away.</p><p>One of the two younger customers asks for refills and slides you a side-glance.</p><p>You hold his gaze, wondering what the guy's problem is, until his attention turns back to the bartender. You roll your eyes and resume sipping on your beer. You assume he just found you pretty or something, and you know the owner wouldn't let a harasser bother you so you relax and enjoy the quiet moment.</p><p>The bartender sits on a stool behind the bar when she's done with her refills, and lights another cigarette. She's not exactly facing you, but she's pretty close, seemingly studying you from behind a cloud of smoke.</p><p>Curiosity gets the better out of you. "Why did you name this place "Shakky's Rip-Off Bar" ? It doesn't inspire much trust..."</p><p>"Oh, it's quite simple, actually. I'm Shakky, and I'm an honest person. In this bar I charge you more when you're an asshole, and less when I like you. You're paying the regular price because I haven't set my mind on you... yet", she grins.</p><p>"Oh, so I take it the guy that flew outta here was charged much more ?"</p><p>Shakky's smile widens. "I made sure he left a good tip, indeed", she tells you before retrieving a small pouch from her pocket, and dangles it so you hear the coins inside.</p><p>You can't help a chuckle. "Nice catch", you compliment her. "I like the way you're doing things."</p><p>She has a thoughtful hum. "Is that so ?" Her eyes dive into yours as if in search for any trace of doubt, any lie. Seemingly satisfied, she turns her gaze to her last customer.</p><p>You turn around to gaze at him.</p><p>On cue, the old man raises his glass without lifting his head from his book.</p><p>You see from the corner of your eyes Shakky smiling and retrieving a bottle of old whiskey. You watch her refilling the old man's glass, receiving a mumbled "Thanks" in return, then she comes back behind the bar.</p><p>Meanwhile, the two other customers get up and approach you. "Hey there", one of them says.</p><p>Your body instantly tenses, fight or flee ready.</p><p>"What'cha doing here alone, cutie ?", the other asks.</p><p>You grit your teeth. "None of your business."</p><p>The first one that talked clasps a hand on your shoulder. "Now, now-"</p><p>You instantly shrug it away, and glare. "Okay, guys. I'm not your "cutie", and I'm in no mood to be bothered. Could you just leave ?"</p><p>Shakky perks in, grinning, "I suggest you leave the lady alone, if you're not willing to end up like the last customer I got out of here."</p><p>"Sweetie", the second guy addresses her, "You won't be doing anything against bounty hunters : we're just gonna take the "lady" here and bring her to the Marine, no fuss."</p><p>You exhale an angry sigh. <em>Shit, I'm busted.</em> You tighten your hand around the jug's handle, the other one discreetly moving closer to your sword. Then you look up to gauge Shakky's reaction.</p><p>She's still smiling, gaze slowly switching from one to the other bounty hunter.</p><p>You decide to handle the situation as best as you can. In one swift movement, you crush the empty jug you were holding in one bounty hunter's face, while you draw out your sword and threaten the other guy. "Not gonna happen."</p><p>Surprised, the bounty hunter you are pointing the tip of your sword at jumps back, and unsheathes his own sword. "You're gonna get it, bitch", he spits.</p><p>You dangerously smirk, move out from your stool and, moving into a defensive stance, taunt him, "We'll see about that." You hear the other guy that's now behind you scrambling up, but before you have the time to react-</p><p>"Oh my, that won't do", you hear Shakky say .</p><p>You have a hunch she's helping you, so your smirk intensifies and you launch yourself into a short fight : the bounty hunter you're facing is small fry, probably stationed on Sabaody for easy money, and it takes you only a few minutes to have him on the floor, beaten, the tip of your sword under his chin. You huff and turn your head, wondering how Shakky is doing.</p><p>"I believe you gentlemen haven't paid your drinks yet ?", she cheerfully says from where she now chokes the other guy with a broom stick conveniently placed over his throat.</p><p>The one on the floor grits his teeth but retrieves a medium-sized pouch from his pockets, glaring at you from under.</p><p>You grab the pouch and throw it to Shakky.</p><p>"Now both of you, out", she orders them.</p><p>The bounty hunters quickly leave, scrambling out and as far away from you both as they can.</p><p>"Phew", you sigh, sheathe your sword and pat yourself. "I can't believe they would recognize me, I mean, I don't even have a huge bounty or anything. Oh-" you stop dead in your tracks. "Thanks for the help, but <em>why</em> did you help me ?"</p><p>Shakky has a soft smile. "You're a tough girl. I like that", she simply says.</p><p>Surprised but grateful nonetheless, you bow a little. "Thanks for the help then." Now convinced that you're safe here, you decide to stay a little longer. You cringe. "Oh, I'm so sorry for breaking your jug."</p><p>"That happens", she shrugs, "It was for a good cause so I don't mind."</p><p>You sigh. "Now I could help another one..."</p><p>Her smile brightens. "Oh, you're staying a bit more ? I'll get you another drink." And she does just so.</p><p>You absentmindedly sip on your fresh beer, still wondering about why she'd help a pirate.</p><p>At some point the last customer lifts his head from his book, quietly moves to the counter to pay for his drinks, then leaves.</p><p>"And this one, how d'ya charge him ?", you ask as the old man closes the door behind him.</p><p>"Regular. He's never bothered me, but he's never been friendly either."</p><p>You thoughtfully hum.</p><p>"As for being nice... I'm actually planning on closing the bar quite early today. Mind if I do ? I'm not urging you out, though, just preventing new customers."</p><p>Your gaze flies down to your new jug, half-empty. You'd gladly refill it, the company is nice here, and you're kind of flattered she's offering to keep the bar open for you only. You gaze up, and with a wide smile, you say, "Sure, fine by me."</p><p>She moves from behind the counter to the front door, opens it to turn the sign indicating a closure, then closes and locks the door. Then she sits on the semi-circular couch at your side, crosses her legs and contentedly sighs.</p><p>You notice you're staring at her when she opens her eyes and they meet yours. You settle for some small talk, hoping to evade the issue. "So... how long have you been running this place ?"</p><p>She lights one too many cigarettes, taps the ash away and answers, "Hmm, a few decades now."</p><p>"Wow, really ? This has to be one of the oldest established place on the archipelago then !"</p><p>"Oh, no, sweetheart : the amusement park is older than that. That, and some less glorious places..."</p><p>"Still, that's pretty cool. And you've always been a bartender ?"</p><p>She laughs. "No, I used to roam the seas just like you when I was younger..." Her gaze briefly seems melancholic, before she adds, "I gave up this life to settle here just before I got married."</p><p>"Oh. Okay", you shrug, "And where's your husband, then ? How come he doesn't help you out with the bar ?"</p><p>"Aah, he wouldn't do good to my rum stash. He's probably off drinking or looking for a young girl to seduce..."</p><p>You lift incredulous eyebrows. "And you don't mind ?"</p><p>"We've always been in an open relationship anyway", she shrugs, "And it's not like I don't have my fair share of flirting outside our marriage."</p><p>"Oh, okay." You nod your understanding and down your drink. <em>Is that an opening ? I wouldn't mind, she's pretty.</em></p><p>"I haven't seen him in a while but I'm not worried about him, he'll do just fine." Her eyes linger on your body as she speaks next. "What about you ?", she asks. "Living the life with your beloved ?"</p><p>You have a small laugh. "Nah, I'm just a regular pirate with her crew."</p><p>"Hmm. Regular, I doubt it : your bounty has tripled since you've entered the Grand Line. You're not a super rookie yet, but you're getting closer."</p><p>You squint. "How- ?"</p><p>Shakky chuckles. "I like to keep myself informed", she eludes.</p><p>Something clicks. "Wait, so you knew who I was the moment you saw me ?"</p><p>"Sure did. Your crew's pretty famous now."</p><p>You can't help a satisfied smile at hearing that. "Fair enough. So... why would you help wanted pirates ? What's your deal here ?"</p><p>She crushes the butt of her spent cigarette in the ashtray and, smiling, says, "Not <em>every</em> wanted pirate. Only the ones that seem interesting."</p><p>You have a thoughtful hum, wondering what she deems interesting.</p><p>"Oh, on an unrelated note, it's getting late, would you want something to eat ? It's on the house."</p><p>"Free food is always good", you cheerfully say. "Thanks a lot."</p><p>She smiles in return, gets up from the couch and goes behind the bar to prepare dinner.</p><p>Everything smells good and it gets you hungry, so you dive in as soon as your plate is served. "Hmm, so good", you compliment her between bites.</p><p>She eats as well, gazing at you from time to time. "All good ?", she asks as you finish your serving.</p><p>"That was excellent. Thanks for the meal", you bow.</p><p>"May I ?", she asks as she grabs your jug.</p><p>"Sure, thanks."</p><p>Once refilled, she puts the jug back on the bar in front of you and says with a smile, "My treat."</p><p>You intently look at her, remembering an earlier conversation about the pricing system of the bar, and smirking, ask, "Does it mean that you like me ?"</p><p>She goes back to her stool, facing you, and crosses her legs again. You stare a bit longer than necessary, and notice it when she answers, prompting your eyes up, "Well... I already offered you dinner, so I thought it was a given." She winks at you and lights yet another cigarette.</p><p>You watch as her lips wrap around the death stick and inhale the smoke, finding the whole thing way much more sexy than usual all of a sudden. You bite the inside of your cheek, trying to keep a straight face, but you feel heat rising up to your cheeks. <em>She's </em><em>strong</em><em>, she's </em><em>nice</em><em>, she's gorgeous, and hot damn, she's into me ?</em></p><p>There's a fleeting moment of silence during which neither of you say a word, then she adds, "I kinda have a soft spot for fierce, yet kind people." She gives you a slow once-over and adds at length, "That's even truer when they're hot."</p><p><em>Holy shit, this is really happening !</em> You swallow and decide to make your interest clear. "Well, you're pretty hot yourself", you dare.</p><p>A corner of Shakky's lips lift along with a soft amused hum, and she carefully drops her lit cigarette in the ashtray on the bar. As swirls of smoke ascend to the ceiling, she leaves her stool and walks to you, her dark gaze stuck on you.</p><p>The anticipation is driving you nuts, yet you maintain eye contact, wondering what you're in for and willing to see this through at the same time.</p><p>She's a few inches away when she holds her hand out and tilts your chin up with a finger. She leans in, and places a short kiss on your lips, not leaving you the time to process the movement.</p><p>You blink but it's over already, and you're left with smoke on your lips and a lingering ache for more.</p><p>"Why don't we move upstairs ?", Shakky offers, a mischievous smile betraying naughty intentions.</p><p>You eagerly nod, unable to process a single word.</p><p>She chuckles and leads you through a small flight of stairs, then opens the door to what you guess is her bedroom.</p><p>You come in as she invitingly cocks her head towards the inside of the bedroom. Your heart beats fast and you know you're blushing as you stand beside the door, impressed and embarrassed all at once.</p><p>There's a large bed on one side, a closet on the other side, and two chairs in between – one for her, the other for her husband, you guess.</p><p>Shakky walks towards you and puts her hands on your hips, prompting your eyes at her. "Don't be shy, now", she says, and kisses you again. She tastes like good ale and cigarettes and it's surprisingly arousing. Her right hand goes to your cheek and caresses it softly, her fingers are warm yet you shiver under the touch, sighing into her mouth. She seizes the opportunity to lick her way into your mouth, eliciting a moan you barely stifle. The hand on your cheek goes to your neck and helps Shakky deepens the kiss, grabbing at the hair at the back of your neck and making you ache for more.</p><p>You pull back, gasping, not daring to look up at those dark eyes whose gaze is locked on your mouth. You feel the stare on your lips and you lick them unconsciously.</p><p>Shakky leans down a bit, just to feel your lips against hers for a second before pulling back. She takes your hand and quietly leads you to the bed, not letting her eyes off you.</p><p>You join her on the mattress and bite your lip in anticipation.</p><p>She slides closer to you and brings a hand up to slide a little your sleeve down your shoulder, a hint of a smile showing at the corners of her lips.</p><p>You swallow and avert your gaze, just as you let the loose fabric reveal more skin.</p><p>"My, don't be so flustered", she invitingly says.</p><p>When you gaze back at her there's a soft look on her face, she looks genuinely concerned and trying to make you at ease, so it gives you a sense of trust. You take a deep breath and say "Okay", as you force your muscles to relax.</p><p>Her smile widens. "Much better, sweetheart. There's nothing to be afraid of, alright ?"</p><p>You nod your agreement.</p><p>"Here, let me undress you", she offers. She undoes the buttons of your shirt, helps you out of the loose fabric, then unfastens your bra with practiced ease. She lets you shrug the garment off, and soon moves to remove your pants.</p><p>You're left in nothing more than your panties, and the anticipation is driving you nuts.</p><p>Shakky discards your clothes in one of the chairs close by, then brings her attention back to you. "Where do you like to be touched ?", she asks.</p><p>You're genuinely surprised that she asks beforehand, if at all, and find the situation even more exciting. "My chest", you breathe out.</p><p>She has a thoughtful hum, before removing her jacket and giraffe-like patterned pants, only staying in her pink top and panties. Then she sits against the headboard and pats the space between her parted legs. "Come here, then."</p><p>You all too happily nestle yourself against her, back flush against her body and your head leaning towards the curve of her shoulder.</p><p>Her hands come around you, tantalizingly outlining your chest. "Tell me what feels good", she murmurs in the shell of your ear. Her hands cup your breasts, thumbs playfully flicking over your nipples, eliciting a small moan. You feel the curve of a smile against your ear, then she murmurs, "You're gorgeous, (y/n)."</p><p>"Thanks", you say, and let yourself be caught in the moment as she starts giving you a thorough massage. "Feels good", you tell her as she next teases your areolas, not quite touching the perk bud at their center but deliberately close enough that you <em>need</em> her to. "More", you exhale.</p><p>Shakky complies, but not in the way you expected : she brings her right hand to your left tit, cupping it and gently massaging, while her left hand focuses on your areola and nipple.</p><p>The latter two are much more sensitive, what with the rest of your breast being tense in her other hand, and you swear under your breath as she pinches the perk bud. You acutely feel every touch, and you wonder if the massage actually helped in that matter. Something warm and delicious coils in your gut and you feel your panties getting wetter. More moans pass past your lips now, each louder than the other, and they only recede for a moment before coming back full force when she switches to your right side.</p><p>Your underwear is done for by the time she does it, and you abandon yourself to her wonderful ministrations, feeling lucky to be with someone as dedicated to your own pleasure. The coil tightens inside you, and you feel a wave of tingling ecstasy growing, growing... you realize you're on the verge of your orgasm, and open your eyes in surprise, gasp- and it's gone. You heavily pant, and close your eyes, searching for that sensation again, but- "No, fuck !", you swear, all frustrated and horny. "I can't believe I lost it !"</p><p>Shakky stops her ministrations, and cradles you in her arms. She gently berates you, "Aw, sweetheart, don't be so hard on yourself. You seemed surprised, why ?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was- just- so good, and I was gonna- and then I lost it, ugh", you ramble, frustrated to no end. "I've never <em>ever</em> come that way", you explain at length.</p><p>"Ooh. I'm flattered then. Just let yourself go next time, okay ?" She gently pats your hair.</p><p>You unhappily grunt, not sure if you're going to do well at that.</p><p>"At any rate, I'm not done with you yet", she invitingly says.</p><p>You feel heat rising up to your face. "Okay", you say.</p><p>True to her word, she resumes her ministrations, and this time one of her hands wanders further down, between your legs, and slides a finger down your soaked panties, feeling your slit. "My", she bemusedly murmurs, "You're so wet for me", she quietly awes. And she's teasing you with care and skill, which makes it even more exciting.</p><p>Yet, you're still miffed by earlier, and you have trouble putting yourself back in the mood, even though you like what she does to you. So- "Say, can I touch you, too ?", you ask after a while.</p><p>She chuckles, "Of course, I'd like that."</p><p>You scoot a little bit forward and turn your head to gaze at her.</p><p>She grins and removes her tank top, revealing an ample chest.</p><p>You bite your lower lip. As you consider the attention you've been treated with from the start, you only want to reciprocate. So you timidly offer, "Can I undress you ?"</p><p>Her smile only widens, "Be my guest", she coyly says, arching her back to let you access her bra.</p><p>You scoot between her legs again, this time almost facing her, and embrace her to remove the garment.</p><p>She playfully kisses you in the meantime, making you fumble with the fastenings, and sighs into your mouth when you discard the bra close by on the bed.</p><p>You lean back and admire her. <em>Fuck, she's gorgeous.</em> You swallow and tentatively bring a hand to her chest.</p><p>Her breast is warm, soft and heavy in your hand, and you're addicted to the feel of her in mere seconds. You lick your lips wantonly as you start to massage, mimicking her earlier moves and trying to learn what's best for her.</p><p>She has a curious hum, and grabs you by the nape to pull you towards her chest.</p><p>You get the hint and open your mouth, all too happy to be able to suck on her firm nipples.</p><p>She has a pleased "Aah" the second your tongue is touching her, which sets you on fire.</p><p>Soon enough you have one hand over each breast, fondling gently, one nipple pinched between your thumb and middle finger, the other thoroughly licked and sucked into your mouth.</p><p>She softly sighs under your ministrations, and you decide here and then to make her come as well.</p><p>You've just released her with a wet sound, and you're about to dive head first between her legs, when loud knocks on the front door freeze you dead in your tracks.</p><p>Shakky frowns, but then shakes her head and says, "Oh, never mind. The bar's locked anyway, I'm <em>much</em> better here with you."</p><p>Your heart skips a beat at feeling so privileged, but as it is you're much better with her too. So you resume your exploration of her body, trailing wet kisses on your way downwards until you reach her hip, and remove her panties.</p><p>She's pretty wet as well, which makes you both proud, and even more horny.</p><p>"Can I taste you ?", you huskily ask.</p><p>Without a word, she opens her legs wide, and brings her knees up to either side of her hips for better access.</p><p>You swallow, then lay down on the bed between her thighs. You inhale her scent, so, <em> so </em> exciting and wet and- before you know it, you have your head between her legs, licking a long stripe up her slit as your hands find her inner thighs and pushes them open.</p><p>Shakky has a husky moan, and brings her right hand over your head, tangling in your hair.</p><p>You let out a delighted hum around her hooded clit, then proceed to gently suck it into your mouth.</p><p>Her grip on your hair tightens, keeping you against her, but who are you to complain ? She's gorgeous, not to mention... absolutely delicious.</p><p>Her moans getting progressively louder and going straight to your core, you earnestly eat her out, tongue prodding at her insides when it's not otherwise busy teasing her clit.</p><p>Shakky places her other hand on your shoulder, prompting you to look up, though you don't stop your ministrations. Her cleavage is flushed with a nice shade of pink, her ample chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her shallow pants, and she's gazing down at you with half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes. Her left hand moves from your shoulder to your arm, tugging.</p><p>You extend your arm, and when she reaches your wrist you catch her drift. You smile against her now dripping pussy and retrieve your hand, only to spread her juices around her entrance with your fingertips.</p><p>"Come on", she huskily says, right fingers tangling further in your hair as she pushes your mouth right over her hooded clit.</p><p>More than happy to comply, you slowly insert two slick fingers inside her. As she sighs of relief, you start lazily thrusting them in and out, curving deep inside her on the upstroke, while your mouth eagerly sucks on her clit.</p><p>You feel her insides twitch around your fingers, she seems to get closer to her climax, but then-</p><p>There are knocks again, this time on the bedroom door.</p><p>You gasp, and instantly grab the covers behind you and hide under, peering at Shakky from under them.</p><p>She heavily sighs, but doesn't make any effort to hide herself. She flatly says, "Come in."</p><p>Somebody comes in and apologizes with a smile in his voice, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..."</p><p>From under the covers, you see Shakky raising a very skeptical eyebrow. "Hmm-hm."</p><p>The newcomer's voice gets deeper as he adds, "But since I'm here... if it's alright, I'd like to watch."</p><p>You have half a mind to think the intruder is crazy and he's gonna get beaten up or something, but then Shakky apologetically looks down at you, raising the cover above your head and says, "(y/n), this is my foolish husband Ray. What happens now is up to you."</p><p>You gulp. You know they're in an open relationship but still- the situation is a bit weird. You slide up a little to unveil your head and assess the newcomer.</p><p>He's an old man, tall, seemingly hiding a strong build under a heavy cloak. His face looks kind of familiar... He has a confident smile, and the light reflecting on his glasses fail to hide mischievous eyes. There's something odd you can't quite pinpoint about him...</p><p>Shakky pulls you into her embrace, placing your head against her ample breasts.</p><p>You curiously look up, cushioned against her warmth, and see her smirking at her husband.</p><p>"If she doesn't want you, though, I'm keeping her to myself", she coyly says.</p><p>On one hand, you were fine as it was ; on the other, the idea of being watched has something resolutely arousing. The odd impression the man leaves you with is persistent though, and that's why you're hesitating, squinting at him. You detail his familiar features, as if you'd seen him before, even though it's your first time here... <em>Is he known or something ? </em>And that's when it clicks. "Holy shit", you lift your head from Shakky's chest and open wide eyes, "Ray... as in Rayleigh, <em>Dark King</em> Rayleigh ??"</p><p>He has a low chuckle, confirming your suspicions. He pushes his glasses back on his nose and smirks, "Don't bother with the epithet, I'm just a coating mechanic now."</p><p>You gape a little, notice it and swallow. You turn to Shakky, "You never told me your husband was such a famous pirate."</p><p>She shrugs, "We're both retired now."</p><p>"Okay", you breathe out. " Still, that's... I'm- uh, wow." Impressed and speechless, you let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"See ? You're intimidating her", Shakky gently berates her husband, a smile on her face.</p><p>Rayleigh has an apologetic smile and raises his hands in defense. "Oh, don't mind me... As I said, I just want to watch. I'll just sit quietly and keep my hands to myself." There's a hint of a smirk before he adds, at length, "Unless you invite me, that is."</p><p>Shakky rolls her eyes but fondly smiles.</p><p>You ponder the offer : the pirate, though known for his devious schemes, seems reasonable, and you have no reason to mistrust him since Shakky already reassured you. "Okay", you say, " You can watch."</p><p>"Thanks, (y/n)-chan", the old man says in a deep voice that makes your heart skip a beat. He unties and shrugs his grey cloak out, his orange shirt clinging in a few places, revealing an even stronger build than what you expected. He drops his cloak it atop the rest of your clothes. Then he grabs the other chair, installs it closer to the bed where he has you both in plain sight, and sits. He crosses his legs and roguishly grins as he next says, "Now please, don't let me interrupt you again..."</p><p>You lift an amused eyebrow, but feel Shakky's hands caressing your bare arms. You turn your attention back to her.</p><p>She raises a finger under your chin, tilting your head up for a kiss.</p><p>You let yourself be dragged in, hands holding onto her slim waist as you let her take the lead. When you break the kiss she softly looks at you. You give a side-glance at her husband, but he only wears a sly smile.</p><p>"Don't worry about him", she instructs you as she turns her chin towards her again. She kisses you again, and her free hand idly goes to tease your nipples.</p><p>Eased into arousal once more, you remember what you were doing before Rayleigh's intrusion. You hum into the kiss, yet break it, and move down, back between her legs, kicking the covers out of the way. You inhale her scent and dive in. Soon enough your fingers are back inside Shakky, curving towards the spot that has her grinding her hips against your hand.</p><p>If her moans and the way she squeezes around your fingers are anything to go by, her orgasm is building back up, and you're determined on making her come. On cue, her right hand moves to your hair, gripping tightly and keeping you just where she likes it.</p><p>You pump your fingers faster, suck on harder-</p><p>Suddenly, she lets out a series of delighted moans, contracts her inner walls around your fingers tightly as her body quivers.</p><p>You draw out the pleasure as long and as intense as you can, keeping the same pressure and suction everywhere as her body slowly stops trembling. Satisfied, you slowly remove your fingers and flatten all the width of your tongue above her hooded clit and push down, earning a throaty groan.</p><p>She happily sighs, releases your head, and gently pats your hair, panting. "So good", she exhales, softly looking at you.</p><p>Your heart grows another size at the unexpected praise. You contentedly hum, resting your head against her inner thigh.</p><p>Regaining her breath, Shakky glances at her side. "My, I see you've made yourself comfortable", she grins.</p><p>You frown, curiously look in the same direction, and your jaw drops a little. <em>Oh fuck, he's hot.</em></p><p>Rayleigh's quietly sat, as he promised. Yet, he stripped down to his underwear and is palming at the more than obvious bulge underneath. You realize he also stayed true to his word of keeping his hands to himself...</p><p>You kind of stare, detailing his strong stature and finding yourself very curious to feel it against your own body.</p><p>Shakky chuckles and caresses your cheek, prompting you to look at her. "You know, you can have fun with him too."</p><p>Your heart misses a beat. <em>Is this real ??</em> You give a side glance at the Dark King, still leisurely stroking himself through a layer of clothing, then look back at his wife. "Yeah ?", you tentatively say.</p><p>"Why don't you join us, then, Ray ?", Shakky calls without missing a beat, nor breaking eye contact with you.</p><p>"My pleasure", you hear him say shortly before the mattress dips at your side. "How may I be of any help ?", he huskily inquires.</p><p>"I believe (y/n) here could use some attention."</p><p>"Is that so ?", Rayleigh murmurs behind the shell of your ear.</p><p>Your heart misses a beat at such a sultry situation. You haul yourself up a little, helped by Shakky who pulls you against her breasts, and when you turn to gaze at him you find yourself eye-level with his torso. Seen from up close, he's even sexier, all raw strength and taut skin, a few scars here and there only to prove the battles he went through. You gaze up, find a devilish smile, and equally mischievous eyes. You remember you've been asked a question and numbly nod.</p><p>Rayleigh gives you a slow once over, and exhales a soft growl when he's done with his examination. "I can do that", he says before placing his hands on your thighs. They're warm, slightly calloused but you guess it can't be helped when he's such a skilled swordsman. He gently parts your thighs, and raises an interested eyebrow when he notices the state you're in. "Oh, somebody's soaking wet ", he joyfully says.</p><p>You'd cringe at the accusation if you weren't cushioned and held against Shakky's perfect body. Instead you lean into her bosom and lift your hips up, helping her husband slide your underwear down. You dart your tongue out to wet your lips, suddenly dry once he's done.</p><p>Rayleigh's gaze briefly flickers to your mouth and he leans in without hesitation, capturing your lips in a searing kiss that leaves you aching for more. As you exhale into the kiss, he sneaks his tongue in and tastes you, gently sucks on yours and bites your lower lip as he draws back.</p><p><em>Holy shit !</em> <em>H</em><em>e knows how to kiss </em><em>alright</em><em>.</em> You're left wanton, your chest rising and falling as you pant. You open half-lidded eyes and gaze at the man offering you a roguish smile.</p><p>He licks his lips, exhales a contented hum, and turns to his wife. "Tastes like you", he happily tells her before turning his gaze back to you.</p><p>A helpless whine escapes you. <em>Goddamn it, he's way too </em> <em>sexy</em> <em>.</em></p><p>Fortunately for you, he leans in for another kiss.</p><p>You sigh into it, completely letting him take the lead and dominate the kiss, his demanding tongue invading your mouth as if to claim it.</p><p>Two fingers spread the juices along your slit, making you jolt at the contact, but Rayleigh swallows your surprised moan, kissing you like it's world's end. His fingers tease your entrance for a short while, but soon they're sliding in to the knuckle, and curve <em>just right</em>.</p><p>You throw your head to the side and gasp, dizzied by the sudden intrusion yet longing for more. From the corners of your eyes, you can see Shakky smiling and watching her husband, so you let your gaze drift back to him.</p><p>Rayleigh's gaze is locked onto your flushed face, apparently enjoying the situation, if his knowing smirk is anything to go by. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of you at a leisurely pace, deliberately arousing yet not enough.</p><p>You squirm under his ministrations, try and angle his hand better by rocking your hips against his hand.</p><p>"Greedy (y/n)", he bemusedly says.</p><p>Shakky has a low chuckle. "Says the perv that was touching himself just a minute ago."</p><p>"How not to ?" Rayleigh slides a knowing glance at his wife, then looks back at you when he adds, "At least it didn't seem like (y/n) minded until now."</p><p>Your breath catches as he curves his fingers towards your sweet spot, but you manage to pant, "I don't."</p><p>You hear the smile in Shakky's voice as she next says, "Oh, but he's still a pervert. He already knew I wasn't alone in the bedroom... and probably what we were doing, while he was still at the front door."</p><p>Rayleigh briefly scowls at his wife, his fingers stopping any movement.</p><p>You quirk up an eyebrow in interrogation, "He could have known when he was outside the bedroom, but the front door ? Isn't that... overestimating his hearing ?" You duck your head between your shoulders, hoping not to insult the old man.</p><p>Rayleigh has a low chuckle, but resumes his ministrations, earning a gasp.</p><p>Shakky explains, "His hearing, perhaps. Not his Observation Haki, though."</p><p>"Oh." <em>R</em><em>ight, that's the Dark King we're talking about.</em> How precise is this Haki, you don't know, since you don't master all Colors yourself, but you've heard wonders about skilled people able to sense very precise things from afar... The prospect of being seen in compromising positions without your knowledge is more arousing than you'd dare admit out loud. As if to derail your train of thoughts, you feel a third finger entering you, stretching you a bit more, leaving you wanton and desperate for more. You exhale a soft growl and part your lips, panting heavily as Rayleigh's skilled fingers slowly but surely help you build back an orgasm.</p><p>Shakky drags the pad of her thumb along your lower lip, prompting you to gaze at her, and she uses your motion to push her index finger inside your mouth.</p><p>You suck on it, teasing.</p><p>Rayleigh lets out a low interested hum.</p><p>You turn your head to him but you still have his wife's fingers on your tongue, so you suck again, this time with purpose. After all, you've been wondering what he's like under his underwear...</p><p>His gaze darkens and he says, "Naughty (y/n)... I wonder how that pretty mouth would feel around me..."</p><p>You smirk around Shakky's finger, and releasing it with a wet sound, you huskily offer, "Why don't we find out, then ?"</p><p>He lifts a very interested eyebrow, and removes his fingers from inside you, leaving you empty and longing. Then he gets up, and slides his underwear down in one swift motion, freeing a throbbing erection. He also removes his glasses, drops them on the night table close by.</p><p>You can't help but hungrily look at him. <em>Fuck, he's even hotter naked. Well hung, and oh I want him inside me.</em> When your eyes find his again they're full of want, and you swallow at the prospect of blowing him off.</p><p>He lays on the bed next to Shakky and you, and his hand finds your hip, pulling you to him. "Get over here", he says, "I want to taste you."</p><p>"Fuck, yes", you breathe out, and quickly put yourself in position, on your fours with your pussy above his head, under Shakky's amused gaze. His dick is bigger from up close, you realize you won't be able to take in him entirely without gagging. So you circle his base with one hand, use the other to support yourself above his strong body, and finally engulf him.</p><p>There's a low husky groan behind you, and that's all the warning you get before a skilled tongue dives in and lasciviously starts licking your clit.</p><p>You cry out in surprise, though it's sort of muffled, having your mouth half-full, but you take this as your cue to start bobbing your head up and down the hard shaft, tongue swirling around the tip experimentally.</p><p>Shakky slides out of the bed, retrieving her cigarettes from her pants pockets, and lights herself a death stick as she intently watches you blowing her husband off.</p><p>You find that being watched while having sex is resolutely arousing, and you moan around Rayleigh's cock as you feel something warm coiling in your core. You close your eyes again and focus on delivering the best blow job you're capable of.</p><p>The Dark King's hands move to your ass cheeks, spreading them and pulling you flush against him, and you know you're not about to be able to evade his iron grip.</p><p>A moan draws your attention, and you open your eyes to glance at Shakky.</p><p>She's sat on the chair Rayleigh was on a few minutes ago, smoking and rolling her clit between two fingers while watching you both.</p><p>You can't help but swallow at the sight, making Rayleigh urgently groan against you, the rumble echoing through your core and making you tighten your grip in return.</p><p>Rayleigh pushes his tongue inside you, relentlessly licking and prodding.</p><p>You moan around his dick, feeling dizzy from the stimulation yet hoping you can have a chance to have him inside you. You press your tongue against the vein underside, play with his frenulum, anything you can think of to drive him as crazy as he makes you.</p><p>When she's done smoking, Shakky crushes the butt of her cigarette in the ashtray on the night table, and moves at the end of the bed to face you. She leans and murmurs into the shell of your ear, "Sit on his face, sweetheart. He loves it."</p><p>Happy to please her and wondering what she's got in mind, you release his dick from your mouth and hand, and lean back, pushing your ass up so as not to crush Rayleigh.</p><p>He gets the hint and moves his hands from your ass to the front of your thighs which he hangs onto as he keeps licking you.</p><p>You try your best not to fall on his face despite the delicious things he's doing to you.</p><p>Shakky has an approving nod, and comes up the bed to impale herself on her husband's spit-slick, throbbing length. She has a satisfied sigh when her hips meet his, and starts grinding.</p><p>You'd have half a mind to be jealous, but you're riding his tongue and the view is absolutely gorgeous... Plus, the old man is <em>freaking</em> skilled, making you blush, shudder and have trouble staying up with his doings.</p><p>Soon enough Shakky grabs your nape for a hot kiss, and you feel her rolling her hips harder against her husband.</p><p>You feel Rayleigh's grip on your thighs tightening, and a low hum reverberates through your lower body.</p><p>When you break the kiss, panting for air, you're graced with the delightful view of Shakky making herself come on her husband's dick.</p><p>Her head thrown back in rapture, a low husky groan passes past her lips and her whole body shudders, the hand at your nape tightening and tangling in stray hair strands as she barely manages to hold herself up. Finally, she exhales a long sigh and releases your neck, looks at you from half-lidded eyes. "Thanks, sweetheart", she softly says, and moves up, sliding off her husband's hard cock to sit at your side.</p><p>While Shakky seems sort of spent now, her husband still has stamina left. He pushes under your thighs to free his face and asks, "Do you want to keep going ?"</p><p>You eagerly nod. "Sure."</p><p>Shakky pats the space between her legs, offering her lap for you to sit in. "Come here", she says, "I want to touch you more."</p><p>You swallow. You hadn't really planned any of this, but you're surrounded by two very hot people willing to take care of you, so who are you to refuse ? You do as you're told, and lean against her body, cushioned by her warmth and scent.</p><p>Rayleigh moves up, wipes your juices off his beard, and comes to hover above you. He leans in for a warm, wet, deep kiss, tasting of you and somehow only hotter. He leans back after a short while, leaving you breathless, smirks and enters you in one go.</p><p>"Aagh !!" You arch your back at the sudden intrusion, feeling full and dizzy, and have a pleasured hiss at the sensation. "Oh, fuck..." Your hands fly to his muscular back, clinging onto him for sanity.</p><p>Rayleigh exhales a groan. "My pleasure", he huskily says, and gives an experimental hip roll.</p><p>"Unf, yeah", you open eyes you hadn't noticed you'd closed, and wantonly look up at the Dark King.</p><p>Shakky thumbs at your nipples, playfully flicks over them.</p><p>You bite your lower lip and let out a husky moan at the dual stimulation.</p><p>She said she'd touch you, and touch, she does : she's playing with your tits like she remembers every little thing you said to guide her earlier.</p><p>Meanwhile Rayleigh is sheathed deep inside you, and starts giving sharp thrusts, with a slight roll of his hips that drives you crazy .</p><p>As Shakky's ministrations gain in intensity and Rayleigh's hip thrusts quicken, you're reduced to a moaning mess of incoherent syllables in a matter of minutes. Lost between the Dark King and his wife, you find yourself asking for "More, please", in between quiet sobs and moans. You're desperate for release at this point.</p><p>Rayleigh hungrily looks at you, then at his wife. Even then he doesn't stop pounding into you.</p><p>She leans in and kisses him.</p><p>You feel his cock throbbing harder inside you, and drag your nails across the skin of his back in return. You look up, find the sight of Shakky and Rayleigh kissing somehow... soft, yet still very hot. You clench your pussy around the hard shaft, wanting so bad to come... and "Please", you beg, "please..."</p><p>Rayleigh leans back, breaking the kiss, looks down at you with a knowing smile.</p><p>Shakky pinches your nipples hard, and pulls on them.</p><p>You feel yourself getting slicker and tighter around Rayleigh, and let out a loud moan.</p><p>The Dark King sits back on his knees, pulls your legs to his broad shoulders, tightens his hold on your thighs, and starts pounding.</p><p>The new angle has you seeing stars, and you wail, panting at each deep thrust the man gives you.</p><p>Shakky's right hand leaves your nipple, only to find your clit and roll it between deft fingers.</p><p>You come right there and then, a surprised cry on your lips, wave after wave of tingling pleasure rushing through your nerves and exploding at your core, drawn out as the couple continues their ministrations.</p><p>Finally, Shakky flattens her hand over your hooded clit, pushes down hard, the motion grounding you and prolonging your high.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rayleigh slows down until he's only rolling his hips tightly held against yours, massaging your sweet spot, sheathed deep inside you.</p><p>As you slowly come down from cloud nine, you open hazed eyes.</p><p>Rayleigh stills and looks at you with a cocky smirk.</p><p>You tilt your head up.</p><p>Shakky wears a similarly satisfied smile.</p><p>You happily sigh. Then you realize that Rayleigh's still hard inside you. "Hm", you purse your lips and frown at him.</p><p>"Sated, are we ?" Rayleigh chuckles.</p><p>"B-but... what about you ?"</p><p>"I'll keep going if you want me to, or I can end this quick." He gives a thrust to prove his point.</p><p>"He can go on for a while, trust me", Shakky says.</p><p>Kind of over-sensitized after such a mind-blowing orgasm, you say, "Then I want to see you come, too."</p><p>His smile only widens. "As you wish", he says, and that's the only warning you get before he resumes his pounding. He picks up the same pace as before, that is quick, sharp, and deep.</p><p>The sensations are a bit overwhelming but still enjoyable, and you brace your arms around his hips, grinding your hips against his as he fucks you.</p><p>You see Shakky's hand moving behind Rayleigh's nape, grabbing a fistful of hair close to the scalp and pulling hard, forcing Rayleigh to look up at her.</p><p>He hisses, but you feel his cock throb violently inside you in return.</p><p>You watch with wonder as Rayleigh half-heartedly glares at his wife, who wears a devilish smile and seems as determined as you to make him come. You squeeze your inner walls around him, and it's the last straw.</p><p>His whole body tenses in one last deep thrust, then his hips erratically buck into yours. His dick pulses as his release fills you, and he lets out a single, long, broken sound along the whole of it.</p><p>Shakky releases his hair, gently caresses them, and kisses him softly as his body stops shuddering.</p><p>When they part, Rayleigh dives in to kiss you as well.</p><p>You relish in the tender gesture and answer in kind.</p><p>He pulls out and flops to the side, a lazy but satisfied smile on his lips as his breathing evens out.</p><p>You whine at the loss, and feel kind of cold now that you don't have his body irradiating heat above you. You nestle closer to Shakky, searching for her warmth.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, are you cold ?", she asks.</p><p>"A little", you say.</p><p>Rayleigh instantly gets up, grabs the blankets that have long fallen off the bed, and gently covers you and his wife. He sits close to you both, and tenderly kisses his wife as his arm comes to embrace you both.</p><p>Shakky holds you against her chest, gently caressing your hair.</p><p>You're disheveled, sweaty, dripping cum on the bed sheets... yet you're sated, content, and you feel safe between their arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really <em>am</em> going to hell for this, right ? T_T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>